


Some People Call This Wisdom

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 Day 14. This is a little weird, in that it's all dialogue, but it'll be clear that one speaker is Stiles. The other can be pretty much whomever you'd like.





	Some People Call This Wisdom

“Why do I listen to you?”

“You’re the one that asked me.” 

“I expected you to tell me something useful, not...this.” 

“Look, just because you don’t like my methods doesn’t mean you need to denigrate them.” 

“Stiles, we’re playing mini-golf. How is this a method to anything?” 

“I’ll have you know that mini-golf is a time honored method of mental fortitude and focus.” 

“...you’re making that up.” 

“Well, yes, I’m making that up, but think about how much you have to focus! How much you have to think about where you want the shot to go! Mini-golf isn’t about brute force here, dude. It’s about finesse and calculation. It’s a good way to distract and calm your mind.” 

“You’re making that up.” 

“I’m really not. Watch.” 

“...how did you do that?” 

“I told you. You have to focus. It’s not brute force.” 

“Is this a metaphor?” 

“Maybe. Try it, though.” 

“What’s wrong with the way I play mini-golf?” 

“All right, smart guy, do it your way.” 

“You planned that.” 

“How can I plan that? You’re the one with the golf club.” 

“I don’t know, but you did.” 

“You’re ridiculous. You ready to try it my way?” 

“Did you just get a hole in one?” 

“Focus and finesse. Calculation. You try it.” 

“How did that work?” 

“You didn’t smash it. You took your time and eased it in the direction you wanted it.” 

“You sound ridiculous, you know that right?” 

“Hey, some people call this wisdom! And you made it in two strokes instead of four or five. So who has this figured out?” 

“I am not saying it.” 

“Say it!” 

“No. Oh my god, you’re insane. What are you doing?” 

“Getting another hole-in-one.” 

“You’re cheating.” 

“I’m not cheating, you’re just not doing what I said.” 

“All right, you want to play it that way?” 

“Hey! See, I told you.” 

“I will throw you in the pond.” 

“No you won’t. Now do it again.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You absolutely do not.” 

“You’re going to be insufferable.” 

“Only if you don’t apply the lessons you’ve learned here today to your life.” 

“...Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
